


How Could You Forget the Rhino?

by lanagotconed20



Series: Road Trip [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanagotconed20/pseuds/lanagotconed20
Summary: Something short and silly, but it was actually based on something that really happened with me and my husband right after we got married. To this day, he still has no idea why he was asking about rhinos. Thought it would be cute to reframe it with Korrasami!
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Road Trip [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136540
Comments: 26
Kudos: 127





	How Could You Forget the Rhino?

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and silly, but it was actually based on something that really happened with me and my husband right after we got married. To this day, he still has no idea why he was asking about rhinos. Thought it would be cute to reframe it with Korrasami!

Sharing a bed with Korra was wonderful. Holding her and being held in return, falling asleep in each other’s arms, waking up to each other - most days, it felt better than any dream.

But other times, Asami was hit with the unexpected.

In the middle of the night, Asami was sleeping soundly, tucked into the crook of Korra’s shoulder, her arm across her middle.

Without any warning, Korra shot up to a sitting position, throwing Asami off of her in the process.

In her dazed, sleep addled state, Asami began to panic. _Is she okay? What’s going on? Did she hear something? Are we being robbed?_

But before Asami could ask, Korra spoke plainly, as clearly as if she hadn’t been asleep at all.

“Asami! Did you get the rhino?”

_Rhino? The fuck?_

“Korra, what? What rhino? You’re not making any sense.”

“The rhino! Asami. _Did you get the rhino?”_

Ahh. Sleep talking.

“No, I didn’t get the rhino, sweetie.”

Korra sounded distraught, truly heartbroken. “Oh _no,_ how could you forget the rhino?”

_If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em._ She put a hand on her back. “Korra, the rhino wouldn’t fit in the car.”

At Asami’s rational response, Korra calmed. “Oh. Oh yeah. That makes sense.” Without another word, she flopped back down onto her pillow and began to snore.

The next morning, Korra had no recollection of dreaming about rhinos at all. She had to laugh at herself for sounding so silly, but Asami assured her that she’d never let her live this down.


End file.
